Asahiko Minamoto
Asahiko Minamoto (源氏朝彦, Minamoto Asahiko), Is the current Avenger-Class Master and the Heir to the Minamoto Clan of Japan. He is also next in Line to be Emperor of Japan after the Assassination of Emperor Akihito and his Family by North Korean assassins under Orders of Kim Jong Un. Background Appearance Personality Asahiko is a kind and caring person deeply devoted to his loved ones. He is very extroverted and has a relatively positive attitude. He is not afraid to speak up when something is wrong and will speak his mind honestly when he sees fit. He considers even his Servant as family and treats her as such which is unusual for a Master. Whenever someone harms a loved one he becomes a ruthless conqueror and will most likely kill even if he dislikes doing so. He has exemplary leadership skills and charisma in which his followers have undying faith in and has a high level of critical thinking skills. He has some weaknesses that often limit himself. One is that he absolutely hates killing, it is the last thing he wants to do because he believes it's an act of villainy. This often limits him in battle because in life threatening situations it makes him hesitant. Another weakness in his personality is his recklessness when enraged. While it in itself is both advantageous and disadvantageous, it is considered more of a weakness as it's a double edged blade. While it allows his mind to focus on one prize without distraction and makes him unpredictable, it often tends to blind him from other factors in a battle which can give the enemy a chance to catch him off guard. Servant Abilities Ancient Knowledge Kōga-ryū Psychic Powers Psychic powers or also known as Extrasensory Perception are abilities that are similar but completely different than Magecraft. It is made up of six categories, Clairvoyance, Clairsentience, Clairaudience, Claircognizance, Clairalience, Clairgustance. *'Clairvoyance' Clairvoyance is the ability to perceive beyond what is physically possible. This is a basic skill in Psychic Powers. *'Psychokinesis' Psychokinesis is a Mind over Matter ability of psychic powers. It has various applications both Offensively and as a simple day-to-day tool. A user can move objects with the mind and to a degree control elements both classical and periodic. Despite it's endless properties, Asahiko mainly uses this ability in either defense or simply a focus exercise for the mind. *'Telepathy' Telepathy is the communication between individuals without using any known sensory channels or physical interaction. This power can also be used to read other's minds. Mind reading can be blocked by awareness due to the target's free will. *'Apportation' Apportation is the psychic ability of teleportation to other places remotely. It is most useful for a quick escape. Repeated rapid use will drain alot of stamina causing fatigue. *'Remote Viewing' Remote Viewing is a power that allows a person to obtain and sense impressions about an object, being, or location distant and/or unseen by the user. It is not a power suitable for battle and is more useful in gathering intel. *'Spiritual Healing' Spiritual healing also known as aura healing or psychic healing, is an ability that manipulates life force in order to heal injuries. It also grants the user passive regeneration but not to the extent of regenerating limbs. It is mainly a support skill. *'Divination' Divination is the ability to see into the future or past. This power is involuntary however and some people can only use this power by means of dreaming. *'Mediumship' Mediumship is the ability to communicate with the dead. This ability can allow the user to gain knowledge from past notable figures or ask dead ancestors for advice. Additionally this power can be used to talk to other Spirits. Magecraft Asahiko specialises in learning and studying Ancient and Lost Arts odf the Kabbalah. His overall goal is to reach the Swirl of the Root by researching powers rooting from lost civilizations such as Atlantis and Lemuria. Kabbalah Kabbalah is an Ancient set of teachings that originated in Jewish Mysticism. It is often transmitted via esoteric methods. It is the core teachings involved in various magical organizations including the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, Thelema, Theosophical Society, Ordo Aurum Solis, Ordo Templi Orientis, Fraternitas Rosae Crucis, and the Illuminati. *'Golemancy' Golemancy is an art of the Kaballah. This spell allows Asahiko to "simulate the creation of Adam". *'Divine Words' Through the use of Kabbalah Asahiko can use both the Divine Language and Enochian Script. Most Kabbalah spells are made with these scripts. *'Unified Language' Also known as Root Dialect. This language was spoken in Ancient Babylonia. However it originated in the lost Civilizations of Atlantis and Lemuria. By using Kabbalah, Asahiko has gained access to this powerful lost spell art. Most of the ancient Atlantean and Lemurian spellcasting methods are utilized with this language. *'Starseed Channeling' Starseed channeling despite it being similar to Jewel Magecraft is actually fundamentally different and is an art of the Kabbalah. This is a lost art of the Kaballah that the Atlanteans and Lemurians used in all of their society. The crystals used are specifically Quartz Crystals. Instead of channeling ones own power into them like Jewel Magecraft it uses the Ley Lines that make up the Flower of Life in order to gain or use powers of the Divine Natural World. The Atlanteans used this power to various degrees from powering their machines to creating weapons of mass destruction. The lemurians however mainly used these crystals to insert their knowledge into the Akashic Records. Mystic Eyes Eye of Providence The Eye of Providence (摂理の目, Setsuri no Me) is Asahiko's Sorcery Trait. These eyes allow him a great amount of analytical prowess that can even discern and predict enemy movements in battle allowing him evasive maneuverability and enhanced clarity of perception, It also allows him to cast convincing and sometimes even mind altering illusions and even the ability to see and read magical energy and analyze it's powers and properties, giving him vast amounts of magical intuition. Asahiko can see the Magical Circuits within the body as well as see and locate Ley Lines. It becomes invaluable when used alongside his Kōga-ryū fighting style or his Kabbalah Magecraft. These eyes are caused by a circuit that links the Eyes to the Pineal Gland and opens up the mind to percieve all of existence, as a result the user is hyper-aware of themselves, others, and their surroundings. The user can even see through most obstructions. It is theorized that it too can see the Swirl of the Root. Asahiko describes this trait as a magical extension of his mental prowess, essentially these eyes are a Hybrid power like the Eyes of Death Perception. Despite it's powers it has it's weaknesses. First of all the user is limited in that these eyes only discern things at and within the user's peripheral vision. that means in his blindspot, Asahiko has to rely on his ESP alone making it more difficult to avoid attacks from blind spots. Second is that there are some obstructions one cannot see through, such as those imbued with powers designed to counteract Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes. And lastly, if a user of Magic Resistance touches the wielder physically, these eyes can be forcibly shut off and/or temporarily sealed for the remainder of a battle. Mystic Codes As the Crown Prince of Japan, Asahiko has access to the Imperial Regalia of Japan. Extremely powerful Mystic Codes passed down only in the Imperial Bloodline of Succession. Due to him being the first born child in his family lineage, he is next in line to be Emperor. Due to his Avenger's true identity these three weapons are transferred to her As noble Phantasms whenever she is summoned. Despite this Asahiko owns one of the the Famous Muramasa blades which he can use in battle for Himself when the three regalia are unavailable to him. Sword of Kusanagi Yata Mirror Yasakani Sacred Jewel Kasai Muramasa Trivia *Asahiko written 朝彦 in Kanji means Morning Prince and when written 朝日子 it means Child of the Rising Sun. The latter spelling is the Female variant of the name.